User talk:Chucklez
Talk to me if you need anything! User of the Month Hey Cucklez, Just wanted too let you know that me and Morgan84 Recommended you for User of the Month of April. I hope you win!--Evan86 02:18, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Well thanks, I do appreciate that! --Chucklez 02:20, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Well you are probably the best person to choose since we dont have many people on and Noname the Hero got Banned.--Evan86 02:24, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I wish there were some more people on here. Then we could get some one who really deserves it. --Chucklez 02:39, 28 April 2009 (UTC) User of the Month! Yes, after a short debate (it lasted 3 seconds) we decided you, Chucklez, deserved this spot! So far, with your wonderful edits every day, the Wikia has again grown bigger and we're closely nearing the 500 articles mark! I hop you´re gonna keep up the good work, so we can celebrate the upcoming fantastic breakthrough ;) --Light Daxter 16:27, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Wow. I don't know what to say. Thanks.....I really mean it. It's been my pleasure to help, and I'll continue to do so. --Chucklez 21:35, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Get on irc.wikia.com if you want to, you know the drill --Light Daxter 21:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Sir, yes sir! --Chucklez 21:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Channel = #J&D... --Light Daxter 21:48, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I gots it. --Chucklez 21:50, 30 April 2009 (UTC) IRC ATTACK!! It was fun yesterday, odd how DJ1 had been stalking us all the time..? --Light Daxter 11:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Indeed it was. Some people just have no life of their own. --Chucklez 12:45, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Task ot Week... Winner 2? I'm currently trying to add it to the article, as it's pretty good and I don't foresee anyone else trying. On a side note, I'll probably add/remove some brackets, fix spelling mistakes and also fix a few thingies here and there. Images will be added too (probably later...). On a side note, I don't think we need the Boss Fight there, which should have it's own article + Guide. I'll go and see what I can do with it later, but for now I'll let the info stay there. Finally, expect it to fixed once my Internet gets back to work. --Light Daxter 14:03, 1 May 2009 (UTC) No problem and if it helps, I might change that intro paragraph a little bit. Unless you think it's good enough. --Chucklez 18:05, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Anyone is free to edit, but I'll remove the Protect on it. --Light Daxter 18:54, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Ok. Hey I'm still looking for that scanning software. (I've gone through tons of CDs with no luck.) --Chucklez 19:09, 1 May 2009 (UTC) You win 2 tasks of the week you are 1/5 of the way to a power cell. Woot! Sounds good to me! --Chucklez 00:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) I couldn't think of anything new for the TW, so it's a doubled this time. I saw your current two Stub edits, if you want to, you can make them count for the TW, but they do need a little more content. I suggest just trying to replay any of the old games and use Level Select (if you have it on an old save...) to gain more insight on characters like Jinx and Mog. On a side note, we should start including a list of missions each character gives to Jak. Hmmm Don't expect me back until tuesday, probably.--Light Daxter 01:07, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Oh ok, done deal! But I don't think Jinx, Mog, and Grim gave Jak a mission directly, they basically were the mission. --Chucklez 01:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) RE: IRC Meeting I haven't planned one, and as you'll know by now, I ain't here for the weekend. But I'll be on for right now then, but only 10-15 minutes at max so be quick! See ya on the IRC --Light Daxter 01:09, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. --Chucklez 01:11, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Surprise...? My dad's laptop won't open Hotmail, damn crapdamn piece of ****. I'm assuming you found the CD, got laid or Fixed-10-Stubs. Also, all the Daxter characters/Bugs can be found here at us.playstation.com/daxter My fans. So I'll eventually remove your four pictures you uploaded, if you don't mind. Also, they're annoying to get as I'll have to prntscrn them and then edit using Paint. Annoying job. And if you didn't do 10 Stubs, I saw you did loads of articles (good job, as always). I'd recommend you to pick the 10 best out of them and copy your edited text and send it to me, so I can get a good look.--Light Daxter 12:58, 3 May 2009 (UTC) Ok. I found the Software and I sent you a link of the scans. Here it is again: http://s191.photobucket.com/albums/z60/ShadowTheGod/Scans/ --Chucklez 15:07, 3 May 2009 (UTC) I call shotgun! Okay, I'm assuming most images are only partly on the pages (ie; KG Fighter), no probs though, it's okay. I'll check all of them at home, if you want to, either scan more or don't and I'll try to make you a list of everything I need (I saw there's quite some we already have, or better). But the KG DB's are a good first. Good job, Chucklez, I'll go and lok into make a personal; template for you (like the one XIII Darkness has). -- 10:42, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ok sounds good. --Chucklez 11:54, 4 May 2009 (UTC) Ohh so he Gets his own Template just because he uploaded scans, won 3 Orbs, and all the other work? That is a little offending to me. I mean I have done a lot mabey even more than chucklez has. He uploaded all almost all the scans i Uploaded. Their basically the same pics except he has two more pages than I have uploaded.--Morgan84 20:47, 4 May 2009 (UTC) ... Hi...um, wow. I'm like right here. --Chucklez 00:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ohh, Sorry I just thought it was a little Unfair.--Morgan84 01:38, 5 May 2009 (UTC) It's ok I guess...but if you got a problem with him, talk to him about it. I haven't asked or have had any part in his decision. --Chucklez 01:42, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Well since You and I both have the Jak 3 Piggyback Guide, maybe we could help each other out in the Future.--Morgan84 01:47, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ok but you'll have to let me know next time. --Chucklez 01:48, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Forget what I said back their. I have just been a Little Stressed out lately. You live in the US right, you must know what its like in these hard times right now.--Morgan84 01:51, 5 May 2009 (UTC) ...Yeah, economically. But that's about it. Otherwise, we are still a happy go-lucky country like everyone else. But I'm sorry you're stressed out man. I'm very good with the human body and how to deal with stress so if you would like, get me your email and I'd be more than happy to give you a few tips to deal with stress. --Chucklez 01:55, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Lets just say I am "Financialy" stressed. I am not like mentally Retarted or anything i am just stressed. Morganjackson84@gmail.com--Morgan84 01:59, 5 May 2009 (UTC) I never meant anything like that. I just meant I know ways that relieves some of that tension that builds up when you stress. --Chucklez 02:01, 5 May 2009 (UTC)